Welcome The Raven
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Raven has been abused and treated like dirt all of her life. Her family running upon the Firefly family may provide the escape she has yearned for. What will happen when she meets the Firefly family? Will she earn a place amongst them. OCxOtis
1. Chapter 1

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

Foggy streets surrounded a black mustang filed with four people. Loud 80's rock music blasted from the car speakers. A woman with bleached blonde hair, brown eyes, bright pink makeup, and very revealing clothes sat in the front passenger seat. She had on leopard stilettos, a black leather mini skirt, and a pink halter-top. She was dancing to the music blasting in the car.

The driver had dark blue eyes, short black hair, a beer gut, and a five o'clock shadow on his jaw. He was wearing dirty sneakers, a dirty ACDC t-shirt, and wrangler jeans. His bloodshot eyes glared at the road before him. "We need gas and food," he grumbled out.

"There is a shop up ahead," a twenty-year-old boy said from the backseat. He had spiky black hair, brown eyes, and he was 6'1". He wore baggy jeans, a football jersey, and some basketball sneakers.

"Yeah, I see it Ricky," the driver said to his son.

"Will, honey, do we have to let her out?" the woman named Janine whined. The only pale and quiet form in the car gave a small shudder.

The pale form was wearing a large black hoodie with the hood up. The figure also wore some old boy shorts that were most likely handed down from Ricky. Dark blue eyes peered out angrily from the black hood. The small figure stood at only 5'4". A long scar ran from the top of her left eyebrow down to the middle of her left cheek over her left eye.

"Dad, I think we should just leave the freak in the car," Ricky said loudly and glared at the pale form. The pale figure glared at Ricky as the car pulled into a gas station that had clowns and a murder ride.

"These three should ride that ride," the pale figure thought as she unlocked the door and ran out of the car before she was tied up again.

"Get back here," Ricky and Will, yelled as they got out of the car. Janine got out of the car with a scowl on her face.

"Annoying freak," Janine said before staring at her nails while walking towards the shop.

The pale figure ran into the shop and saw a man wearing a dirty t-shirt and greasy clown makeup. The clown gave the pale figure a confused look before scowling at the two men that ran into the shop.

"Get back in the car," Will growled as he grabbed the pale figure's wrist, which had fresh wounds, which Ricky had caused ten minutes earlier in the car.

"The pale figure gave a small cry of pain, which sounded very feminine. The clown paused behind the counter before asking, "So how can I help you city folk?"

Will and Ricky gave the pale girl a quick glare before looking at the clown. Will shoved the girl away from him and she stumbled. The girl regained her balance before she could crash into one of the many strange exhibits in the shop. The clown gave the girl a brief glance before giving a fake smile to Will and Ricky.

"We need to pay for gas and is that chicken your sign was advertising any good?" Will grumbled as he motioned for Ricky to get the girl out of the shop. Ricky walked stonily towards the pale girl with a menacing look in his eyes.

"My chicken is the best in all of Ruggsville," the clown said with pride in every word.

"Will hurry up, I want to get to California soon," Janine whined as she entered the shop. Her whining stopped when she saw the clown behind the counter. "What the hell," she whispered before walking over to her husband.

A small growl sounded from the corner of the shop. Ricky had the pale girl cornered and she was glaring at him with the promise of pain in her eyes. Ricky went to grab the girl and she dodged his hand and ran underneath his arm to get away.

"Get back here freak," Ricky yelled as he chased after the girl around the shop.

The clown behind the cashier narrowed his eyes and laid a gentle hand on the pale girl's shoulder. He hid her behind him as he stood in front of Ricky.

"How about you three go ride my murder ride? I'll give you all a free ride, but I think we should let this young one stay out here. I think the ride might be too much for her," the clown known as Spaulding said with a big smile.

Curious yet alert eyes started at Spaulding's back as Ricky, Janine, and Will agreed to ride the ride. Spaulding turned toward the pale girl and said, "Now how about I get you some chicken to eat while you wait?"

The pale girl was silent and still for a moment before giving a small nod of her head. In truth, she was starving. Her so-called family had been starving her for two days so far. At the prospect of getting chicken, her stomach gave a loud growl. Spaulding let his grin widen before reaching under the counter to grab a bag of hot chicken wings.

The girl tentatively reached for the bag of chicken but it was pulled away from her reach. "Let me see hat face of yours and your name and then you'll get the chicken," Spaulding said.

"My name is Raven," a soft voice said as the pale girl slipped the hood off her head. Long wavy black hair fell around her face. Her dark blue eyes looked so empty. The scar over her left eye was in plain sight now that the hood was off.

Spaulding was silent for a moment before handing Raven the chicken and shaking her other hand. "Nice to meet ya Raven, now you go on and eat that chicken over there while I go give your family their free murder ride," Spaulding said.

"I wish you would just murder them instead of giving them a ride about murderers," Raven whispered and Spaulding heard her. He acted as if she said nothing and walked through the back door to the ride.

Raven walked outside and stared at the open road before looking back at the shop. Everything in her heart was telling her to run but her fatigued and wounded body was telling her to rest and eat the greasy chicken wings.

"Stupid body," she whispered before sitting beside the shop out of the lights. "Maybe if they don't see me in plain sight they will leave me here. They don't care for me anyways and I'm tired of being treated like this," Raven thought while eating the chicken.

Little time passed before Ricky's excited yelling sounded outside the shop. Raven tensed and wished that she had more time alone. Her wish went down the drain when Ricky ran over and grabbed the empty bag of chicken from her hands.

"Hey freak you missed something awesome, wait you weren't supposed to eat. That means you are going to be punished worse than you have been so far on this trip," Ricky taunted before grabbing Raven's wrist and dragging her toward the car.

"Honey let's just go, we don't have to see this Dr. Satan tree," Janine whined as Ricky threw Raven into the backseat. Raven's head slammed into the window and her vision blurred while Ricky sat in the seat beside her. Janine and Will sat in the front again. Janine was still trying to convince Will not to look for this strange tree.

"Oh come on let's just go look at it," Ricky complained before bashing Raven's head in the window again. Spots flashed before her eyes before she slumped down in the seat. The pain she was feeling now was just a tickle compared to what she normally was to live through.

"That clown gave me direction so we are heading there now," Will said annoyed at his wife and son.

Janine caught the hint to be quiet and passed out bags of chicken to Ricky and Will. Will gave a small grumble of thanks while Ricky kept quiet and started chowing down.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

"Pigs," Raven thought with a disgusted face as she covered up with her hood. The car drove down the road for a little while before a figure appeared on the side of the road. She had long curly blond hair and wore short denim shorts that were frayed at the bottom.

"Damn who is that? Dad stop," Ricky yelled and his yell caused Will to slam on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt beside the blond woman. She gave a big smile to Will and Ricky. Janine and the woman gave each other fake smiles. Raven did not look up at the woman, who was giving her curious looks.

"Hey need a ride?" Ricky asked trying to be charming.

"Yeah, mind if I hop in? My house isn't too far away so I won't be here long," the blond woman said as she leaned over and a bit of her cleavage showed. Will and Ricky mentally drooled while Janine wanted to tell the girl to go to hell. Raven just scooted over as Ricky got out of the car.

The girl sat in the middle backseat. "Hey I'm Baby," the blond woman said as she extended her hand towards Raven.

Raven froze before giving the rest of the car's occupants a glance. She did not want to be rude, but another beating did not sound fun. Raven mentally sighed before giving Baby's hand a quick shake. "Raven," Raven said her name during the handshake.

The plan for a quick handshake did not go as planned since Baby did not release Raven's hand. Raven gave Baby a very confused look as Baby held Raven's hand in her lap. Ricky glared at Raven's hand in Baby's hand.

"I'll get you later," Ricky mouthed warningly to Raven before smiling and attempting to flirt with Baby. Baby flirted back a little, but Raven could tell that something was going on in Baby's head. Raven spent most of her time thinking and plotting so she knew a scheming look when she saw one.

"So have you heard of the Dr. Satan tree?" Ricky asked Baby finally giving the woman a break from his cheesy pickup lines. Raven glanced up at Baby when her grip tightened on her hand. Baby had a gleeful look in her eyes as she nodded.

"It's right near my house. I can show ya'll if ya want me to," Baby said and Raven shook her head.

"That would be great," Ricky said with a big grin, no doubt thinking perverted thoughts about himself with Baby.

"What's wrong Raven?" Baby whispered in the thin girl's ear.

"Not right to snoop in other people's business," Raven whispered and Baby loosened her tight grip on Raven's hand.

"Don't worry you won't be trespassing. I think my family will like you," Baby whispered and smiled at Raven's confused look. "Don't worry," Baby whispered again before giving Will directions to her house. Janine kept throwing Baby scowls through the rearview mirror, which she had turned in her direction.

"So are ya'll excited about Halloween?" Baby asked.

"Not really it is just for little kids," Ricky answered. Baby seemed a little angry about that response as Raven noticed by a tighter grip on her captured hand. However, there was no trace f anger on Baby's countenance.

"What about you Raven? Are you excited?" Baby asked sweetly as Will turned off the main road and onto the Firefly's driveway.

"I've never been allowed to celebrate Halloween, but it looks amazing," Raven whispered as memories of being locked in her room or a closet every year for Halloween. She always heard laughter from children on the streets around the house, but she never got to experience Halloween first hand.

Raven gasped as Baby pulled her into a tight, but not painful, hug. Everyone but Baby was giving Raven a death glare. No one but Baby had heard what she whispered, but Raven was not allowed to experience happiness or warmth. She was a mistake, an accident that should have never been born in her family's eyes.

"You can celebrate Halloween with me this year," Baby whispered before the car spun out of control a moment before coming to a stop.

"What was that?" Will growled as he got out of the car. "Damn it something popped the tire," will yelled and Janine sighed annoyed.

"Hey we are really close to my house and my brother Rufus is a mechanic. Me and Raven will run to the house and get him, just wait here," Baby said as she ushered Raven out of the car and Baby kept a hold of her hand the whole time.

"Raven, be good," Janine yelled trying to sound caring, but it came out more as a hiss. Raven nodded as she was forced to run down the driveway with Baby. Baby was skipping, but Raven had to jog since she was shorter.

"You are going to like the family Raven," Baby giggled as they reached the front door. Baby cursed at the locked door and motioned for Raven to wait up front while Baby went to the back to unlock the door.

Raven looked at the baby dolls pinned on the wall by the door and smiled. She had harmed her baby dolls when she was younger. She always imagined the dolls were her family. Raven tentatively touched one of the dolls and giggled when she realized its eyes were melted in their sockets.

"You like them?" Baby's voice sounded and Raven saw her standing in the now open front doorway.

"Yes I use to do the same thing to my dolls," Raven said softly. Baby's grin grew as she took Raven's right hand and led her into the house. The house was not spotless clean or tidy, but it definitely had character. Baby led Raven to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Baby turned on the television and then turned to face Rave.

"Can you take off your hood for me?" Baby asked sweetly.

Raven frowned and said, "You'll think I'm scary, most people do."

"No I won't, now come on," Baby said with a sincere look in her eyes.

Raven slowly brought down the hood and Baby pushed Raven's black hair out of her face. Baby was silent but had a small smile on her face as she gently traced the scar over Raven's left eye.

"Did it hurt?" Baby asked and Raven tensed a little as she felt someone watching her.

"At first, but it was the least of my paints that I got that night," Raven said with a small shrug.

"Can you see of out of your left eye?" Baby asked and Raven imagined Baby as a curious cat.

"No, I'm blind in my left eye," Raven said as she felt the presence watching her more intently.

"Raven," Ricky's voice growled as he entered the house. Raven froze, but Baby kept playing with Raven's long hair or running her hands over scars she could see on Raven's body that were not covered up by the hoodie.

Raven's eyes darkened again, which they had lightened a bit when it was just her and Baby. Ricky took a seat on the couch and glared at Baby and Raven. Will and Janine sat on another couch as Mama Firefly entered the room in a seductive outfit and a pink boa.

"When can we get another tire?" Janine asked before smacking her husband for the way he was staring at Mama Firefly.

"Well it's too dark for Rufus to work tonight so in the morning and he should get it done the day after that. He doesn't work on Halloween," Mama Firefly said before looking at Raven. Baby gave her mama a big smile and Mama Firefly gave a sweet smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

"Baby, why don't you go get that girl into some cute clothes for dinner," Mama Firefly suggested and Baby quickly jumped up pulling Raven to her feet.

"No need for that," Janine said about to grab Raven.

"Nonsense, every lady should look nice for dinner," Mama Firefly said and Baby led Raven upstairs.

"Like my room?" Baby asked before entering her closet, leaving Raven in her room.

"Yes, it's very colorful," Raven said looking at all the colors and trinkets. There was an odd smell in the room but nothing too bad.

"Here you go," Baby said as she handed Raven a white summer dress. Raven paled at the sight of the dress and how much skin it showed.

"It's nice, but um," Raven said in hesitation about putting on the dress and letting this family see her scars and bruises. Her biological family would kill her before they allowed anyone to send them to jail for abuse.

"What taking you two so long?" Mama Firefly asked as she entered Baby's room.

"Raven is just being shy Mama," Baby said as she smiled at Raven.

"Aw no need to be shy, we don't bite," Mama Firefly asked as she stepped into Baby's room and locked the door behind her. Raven wrapped her arms around her stomach as Baby and Mama Firefly approached her.

"It's not that ma'am, but I'll be in trouble," Raven said with a small scowl. Baby let a small smirk appear at the dark look in Raven's eyes. Her smirk quickly disappeared before Raven caught it.

"Trouble with ya family," Mama Firefly whispered. She had seen many women abused by lovers, family, and friends. Raven gave a small hesitant nod after a few minutes. When she was younger, she tried telling about the abuse, but no one back home in the neighborhood believed her. The abuse just got worse after every time she told. Maybe these people could help her. She decided to put on the dress and show how bad she had been abused. If this family could not help her then she did not want to think about the only other manner of escape.

Rain slipped ff the hoodie, shorts, and her shoes and socks. She had her back to Mama Firefly as she changed. Her attempt at putting on the dress did not get far because Baby grabbed Raven's hands. Mama Firefly let out a small gasp as she stared at Raven's cut up back, arms, and neck. Long white scars stretched over Raven's back. A few angry bruises and new cuts stood out amongst the many scars on Raven's body.

"Raven don't you worry about them no longer," Mama Firefly said as she pulled Raven into a gentle hug.

"Are you going to call the police?" Raven whispered worried that this was too good to be true.

"Not the police, the police won't do a thing, we'll do something better," Mama Firefly said as she let Raven go. Raven nodded with a curious look on her face as she slipped on the dress. She felt overexposed in the dress, but Baby and Mama Firefly's encouraging smile made her feel a little better.

Baby gave Raven some white sandals and Raven thanked her. Baby volunteered to brush Raven's hair. Raven found it hard to decline so she quietly allowed Baby to brush the knots of her hair.

Raven flinched a few times while Baby brushed her hair. Her head was tender from being smashed against the window and car door earlier. Baby tried to be careful but it was hard for her because she was never careful with visitors, but she saw Raven as different.

When Raven was finished in Baby's standards, the three women walked downstairs. Mama Firefly led everyone to the dining room and Baby made Raven sit by her. Ricky kicked Raven under the table and Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Ricky smirked at Raven before winking at Baby. Baby gave Ricky a fake smile before looking at Mama Firefly and rolling her eyes. Raven ignored the pain in her leg and looked down at the mask in front of her.

"Baby, what are these for?" Raven whispered so as not to draw attention to her. Her family was already mad enough. She did not want to be the fool that pours gasoline on an already large fire.

"Oh we have to wear these at dinner," Baby said to Raven with a silly smile before she motioned for Raven to slip on her mask.

Raven looked down at her mask, which was white with black around the eyes and bloody tears running down the cheeks. "How fitting," Raven thought with a small smirk as she slipped on the mask. Rave gave Baby, who was also wearing her mask, a small smile.

"Oh Otis, I'm so happy ya joined us," Mama Firefly cooed as a tall, pale, and scowling man entered the room. All eyes focused on the new man, Otis. Raven's eyes looked onto him and she gave her head a small shake when some strange feeling clenched her heart.

"So are ya'll excited about the show later?" Mama Firefly asked while Otis sat down at the table across from Raven. Another few men entered the room; one man was Rufus, the gigantic man was Tiny, and the oldest man was Grandpa Hugo Firefly.

"What show?" Ricky asked curiously, as Baby bounced in her seat from excitement.

"Oh we love performing for guests," Mama Firefly said and smiled sweetly at Baby.

"You could perform Raven," Baby said and Raven tensed up.

Raven gave a small shake of her head and softly said, "It's your show so you should be the star. I wouldn't want to mess anything up."

"Oh alright, but after the show I want you to tell me what you thought, deal?" Baby said and Raven nodded with a small smile.

"Deal," Raven said and Baby smiled back. However, Raven's smile soon turned into a grimace, because Ricky gave her another sharp kick in the shin. Something flashed darkly in her eyes before it disappeared. Otis smirked secretly as a change to his normal plans came to his mind.

"Three rabbits, one predator," Otis whispered to Rufus. Rufus smirked before going back to his normal visage.

Raven looked up and her eyes locked with Otis's eyes. She could see cruelty in his eyes and she saw herself reflected in those cruel eyes. She gave a small laugh before realizing that it grew quiet at the table. Everyone was wondering why she had laughed when no one said anything funny.

"Find me funny?" Otis growled and Raven shook her head.

"Don't mind her, she's insane," Ricky said and kicked Raven as hard as he could. Raven bit her lip and tightened her grip on her utensils. Her eyes grew cold with hatred as she glared at Ricky.

"If only I had somewhere to go and I really would do what I feel like doing. I'm insane because of you three," Raven whispered harshly. Her soft tone took on a new venomous sound. Raven felt a part of her telling her to hush and be a good girl, but being a good girl never helped Raven.

Shock was written on Will, Janine, and Ricky's faces until they glared at Raven. "You watch what you say," Janine yelled. Raven saw Mama Firefly getting mad.

"I apologize Mrs. Firefly for their terrible manners, but they don't deserve anything, except maybe a terrible end," Raven said in her soft tone again.

"Supper is over, time for the show," Grandpa said and Baby grabbed Raven's hand with a joyful giggle. Baby gave Raven a good seat away from the seats where Ricky, Janine, and Will would sit.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

Raven sat quietly while her family and the rest of the Firefly family entered the show room. Grandpa was performing first and Baby was next.

Grandpa started telling raunchy jokes, which Raven did not find great amusement. She had heard excessively many degrading and bad jokes from her family that she could live happily without those kinds of jokes. However, she clapped for Grandpa.

Baby was on the stage next and Raven gave her new, she guessed friend, a small smile and a thumb up. Baby smiled before she started lip-synching to some song in a shiny dress and red wig. Raven tensed when she felt a presence behind her.

"Enjoying the show?" Otis whispered as he rested his chin on Raven's shoulder.

"Yes," Raven whispered as she stopped herself from moving. She did not want to draw attention to herself. Baby smirked at Otis and Raven before she walked offstage and sat in Will's lap singing.

Janine's face went from annoyed to full out enraged. Janine shoved Baby off Will and Baby cried out in surprise when she hit the floor. Raven went to help Baby but a low angry growl kept her in her seat.

"Will we're leaving, now, we'll get a hotel or something and come back the day after tomorrow for the car," Janine yelled as Raven felt Otis disappear.

"Come on," Janine growled and tightly grabbed Raven's injured wrist. Raven was wrenched from her chair and she struggled to stay on her feet as Janine dragged her towards the front door. Baby grabbed Raven's free hand and pulled Raven out of Janine's grip.

"She's not going with you," Baby yelled angrily at Janine. Raven was shocked as Baby pulled her into a hug. Baby held Raven tightly as she glared at Janine.

"You have no right to keep my daughter," Janine yelled but faltered on the word daughter.

Will and Ricky were waiting outside impatiently. Will wanted to find a hotel and beat Raven to get out his anger. Ricky was just annoyed at not having gotten a piece of Baby.

"Janine, let's go, just leave the freak already," Will yelled growing more aggravated as time passed.

"No, she's ours," Janine yelled her voice growing shriller. Raven frowned and gave Janine a hateful look. Raven would choose Baby and her family any day over her biological family, even though she did not know Baby and her family.

"I'm not yours," Raven whispered angrily. Baby giggled and hugged Raven closer to her.

"She doesn't want to go with you," Mama Firefly said coyly and sneered at Janine.

"Fine, keep her," Janine yelled as she stormed outside. She stormed past Will and Ricky, who gave her annoyed expressions.

"We're leaving, now," Janine screamed as they started walking down the driveway. Baby ushered Raven to her bedroom and made her sit on the bed. Baby smiled cheerfully at Raven before shutting the door and running downstairs.

Outside the house, Janine, Will, and Ricky were walking down the driveway back to the road. Ricky grew tense as he stared at the creepy scarecrows surrounding the driveway. Ricky ran over to stand by his dad when he saw one of the scarecrows move.

"Dad," Ricky said with fright in his voice. Will glared t his son before grabbing his enraged wife's wrist.

"Ricky shut up, quit being weird, and you better shut up too," Will growled at Ricky before directing his beer smelling words at Janine.

"Dad it moved again," Ricky yelled getting that fight or flight feeling enter his body.

"Shut up," Will yelled louder than before and the scarecrows jumped off their posts. Ricky and Janine screamed while Will cursed.

"Told you," Ricky screamed before being hit by a metal bat that Tiny wielded. Ricky collapsed on the dirt driveway with a little blood dribbling down his chin.

Otis, the other moving scarecrow knocked out Will with a hit to the back of the head. Janine screamed and took off running, but her leopard stilettos caused her to trip. She cried out in fear as Tiny approached.

"Don't touch me you freak," Janine yelled and spit at Tiny before Otis grabbed her hair roughly and slapped her. Janine's head whipped to the side and she went still as her vision flashed in and out. Otis smirked and dragged Janine into the house after Janine passed out.

Tiny dragged Ricky and Will into the house. Mama Firefly and Baby gave the two men big smiles.

"Yay a new play thing," Baby cheered with an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Ricky.

"What about that girl upstairs?" Rufus asked upon entering the main entrance to the house.

"No, she's going to be my new sister," Baby exclaimed as she blocked the stairway.

"What? Who said that?" Otis growled out as he tossed Janine down the basement stairs.

"Mama said we can keep her and we think she'll be a good little sister for me," Baby said happily before running upstairs to her room.

"Where do you want him Baby?" Rufus yelled referring to Ricky.

"Put him in a cage downstairs," Baby yelled before running into her room. Raven was still sitting on the bed and she gave Baby a curious yet hopeful glance.

"Raven will you be my little sister?" Baby asked as she jumped on the bed.

"Huh?" Raven whispered in confusion.

"She'll have to prove herself first," Otis said harshly while standing in the doorway of Baby's room.

"Prove myself, how?" Raven asked curiously.

"Bring the girl downstairs Baby," Otis said with a smirk. Baby frowned before grabbing Raven's hand and running down the stairs giggling.

"This will be so much fun," Baby cheered as she led Raven to the basement with Otis ahead of the two. Raven froze when she saw the cages. She gave Baby a distrustful look and Baby quickly shook her head.

"You won't be put in there, I promise," Baby said and Raven gave a small nod before glaring at the cages filled with cowering people with dried blood on them and old wounds. Some people had new wounds.

Raven's eyes lit up when she saw Janine, Will, and Ricky in cages. Ricky and Will were unconscious and Janine was stirring. Other caged people were giving Baby and Otis scared glances before huddling far away from the cage doors.

"What? Where am I?" Janine groaned as she gently touched her bruised cheek. Raven, Otis, and Baby stared at a soon becoming angry Janine. "What do you think you are doing? Let me out of here. You guys are crazy, let me go," Janine yelled as she shook the locked door of the cage.

"Tiny, get her out of the cell, little Raven here needs to prove herself to the family," Otis growled and the large form of Tiny appeared from the shadows of the basement. "If you fail, you end up like these rabbits," Otis said threateningly to Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

"You want me to kill her?" Raven asked softly with an unknown tone to her voice.

"Yes," Baby said and hugged Raven while Otis gave Raven a calculating look.

"Don't tell me you can't kill a rabbit," Otis taunted as Tiny wrenched Janine out of the cage.

"I never liked rabbits," Raven whispered before giving the struggling Janine a dark look. Baby giggled as Otis gave Raven a switchblade. Raven flipped open the blade and smiled softly at the excitement in her eyes.

"Strap her to an old chair outside and get the family, this is going to be a shower of whether she should belong here or not," Otis ordered Tiny as Baby danced around Raven.

"Don't do this, let me go, Raven you won't hurt me. I know you want, I'm your mom," Janine pleaded as she was tied to a chair and everyone in the house looked at her. Everyone got seats except Otis and Raven.

"My mother does not exist," Raven said emotionlessly and Janine paled.

"I'm sorry, Just don't kill me," Janine cried and Raven gently touched the switchblade to Janine's lips.

"Shh," Raven shushed Janine as she sliced a little cut into Janine's bottom lip. Janine whimpered and Raven stared at the blood welling to the surface.

"Please," Janine whimpered and Raven slashed her right cheek.

"I said quiet," Raven said and Baby started laughing. Janine stared at Raven with the look of a frightened animal.

"I've always wondered how it would feel to kill you," Raven whispered before stabbing the blade into Janine's shoulder. Janine screamed in pain as Raven twisted the blade in her shoulder. "It feels nice," Raven said with a small laugh as she wiped off some of Janine's blood that splashed onto her cheek.

"Oh have as much fun as you want Raven," Baby giggled as she hugged Raven from behind. Raven gave Baby a small smirk before slashing off some of Janine's bleach blonde hair. Janine's whining stopped and she started screaming and cursing at Raven.

"You ungrateful bitch, I should have had you aborted," Janine screamed as she struggled against her restraints.

Raven jerked the knife down and cut through Janine's lips. Janine screamed in pain and Raven stabbed the knife into her leg.

"Then you should have aborted me a long time ago, but too late now. I'm going to do this world a favor and rid you from it," Raven growled venomously.

"Aw dear, do you want to finish her so son? This is such a good show," Mama Firefly cooed with a sick fascination on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Firefly, but I need to finish this now," Raven whispered as she imagined her life without her family. A feeling of peace entered her soul when she thought of being without Janine, Will, and Ricky. Raven ignored Janine's pitiful sounds as she pulled the knife out of Janine's leg.

"No more," Raven whispered before screaming it and shoving the knife into Janine's skull. Janine twitched before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body stilled.

Baby giggled gleefully before hugging Raven tighter. "You were great," Baby whispered and Raven gave a small nod of thanks before pulling the knife out of Janine's head. Baby let go of Raven, ran over to Mama Firefly, and hugged her. Mama Firefly and Baby started dancing around the room as Otis approached Raven.

"Not bad," he said in a husky voice as he ran a hand up Raven's arm. Raven looked at Otis with a raised eyebrow before handing him the bloody knife.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Raven said softly before looking at Mama Firefly. Mama Firefly smirked at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family Raven," Mama Firefly said before smiling at the rest of the family. Otis was smirking, Rufus and Tiny had small looks of happiness in their eyes as well as distrust, Baby looked happier than ever, and Grandpa Hugo looked interested. Raven looked at her new family hoping that they change her idea of what family means.

"Yay I get a sister," Baby cheered and hugged Otis.

"Where is she sleeping?" Rufus asked with a leer at Raven. Mama Firefly thought for a moment before grinning.

"She'll stay with Otis. Is that alright with you hun?" Mama Firefly asked Raven. Raven looked at Otis, who was smirking at her.

Raven looked back at Mama Firefly and said, "That will be fine."

"Go clean up some Otis, while I find Raven something to sleep in," Mama Firefly ordered as she gently grasped Raven's hand.

"I have some old pajamas in the car," Raven said but Mama Firefly shushed her.

"I'll find you something better," Mama Firefly cooed as she gave Raven a smile and then smirked at Otis. Mama Firefly led Raven to her room as Otis went to his room to clean up. Otis gave a dark chuckle as he picked up the dad body of some high school girl off his bed. He carried the girl outside and threw her in the shed where a few live ones were chained up.

Otis went back to his room and picked up the dirty clothes lying around. He shoved them in the laundry shoot leading to the basement before Baby changed his sheets. Otis could are less about his room, but he could tell that his mama liked this girl. He felt a small attraction to the girl as well.

"Just right in there hun, I'll see you in the morning," Mama Firefly's voice sounded out in the hall. Raven knocked on Otis's door even though it was open.

"Come on in," Otis said as he turned around to face the door. Baby, who was still in the room gasped and Otis's eyes darkened with lust.

Raven stood in the doorway wearing a black lace nightgown that left only a little to the imagination. Raven looked slightly uncomfortable in the nightgown and confused by Otis's look.

"You look so good," Baby yelled and pulled Raven into a hug.

"Um thank you," Raven said before locking eyes with Otis.

"Very good," Otis said huskily and Raven gave him a curious look. "Don't tell me, oh hell she's a virgin, very nice," Otis thought as Baby left the room with a quick goodnight.

"Thank you for letting me stay in here with you Otis," Raven said politely.

"No problem, now come 'ere, I want a better look at ya," Otis said as he held out his hand. Raven stared at his hand cautiously before approaching him slowly when she saw no mal intent in his body stature and eyes.

Otis smirked as he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her against his body. She gave him a worried expression but he gave her a look that meant be still.

"I'm just going to hug ya," he whispered as he breathed in Raven's scent and wrapped his arms around her tense frame.

"Shh," Otis said gently as he hugged Raven closer. Raven slowly let the tension leave her muscles as she gazed at Otis confused.

"So how are ya feeling right now?" Otis asked as he gently traced his lips over Raven's neck.

"Warm and confused," Raven answered truthfully as she felt a weird queasy feeling in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

The house was quiet and still. Outside the house was a world of unknowing of what happens in the Firefly household. The occupants caged in the basement stared at the two new men in the cages. The two men were unconscious. The other caged occupants knew of the horrors of this household and they held no pity towards the two newcomers.

"Welcome to hell," a bruised, cut, and bleeding man, whispered before hiding under a raggedy blanket in his cage.

The next morning, Raven woke up warm and comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and she was face to face with Otis. He was still asleep and the predator like look was no longer on his face. Raven stayed still and took in all of his facial features. She did not know what to do in this situation so she remained still.

"Pst, Raven, are you away?" Baby's voice whispered from the cracked doorway of Otis's room.

Raven slowly turned her head to the doorway and Baby smiled at her. "Yes," Raven whispered and Otis tightened his arms around Raven.

"Do you want to help with breakfast?" Baby asked keeping her voice level at a whisper as she entered Otis's room.

"Yes," Raven whispered after thinking for a while on whether she would like to or not. She had never cooked breakfast before. She had never been allowed to. Raven received a giddy smile from Baby, but Raven gave Otis a small frown. He was going to be tricky to escape from, but maybe Baby knew a way to help.

"Help," Raven whispered and Baby giggled. She pulled a feather out of her back pocket and started tickling Otis's nose.

Otis's eyes flashed open and Raven stayed as still as possible. Baby laughed as Otis growled and jumped out of the bed. Raven stared after the two as Otis chased after Baby out of the room.

Mama Firefly took that moment to appear in Otis's doorway. "Ready to help with breakfast?" she asked and Raven nodded before getting out of the bed. Raven's hair resembled a bird's nest and her nightgown was a little crooked. Mama Firefly laughed before fixing Raven's hair and straightening the nightgown.

"Thank you Mrs. Firefly," Raven said in her soft voice as she followed Mama Firefly out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Just call me mama," Mama Firefly said with a wink. Raven stopped by the kitchen sink and looked at Mama Firefly curiously.

"Um alright mama," Raven said tentatively. Mama Firefly sent Raven a bright smile before grabbing eggs, bacon, and bread. "I want to help, but I've never cooked before," Raven said and Mama Firefly gave her a gentle look and motioned Raven over to the stove.

"That's alright Raven, I'll teach you," Mama Firefly said as she grabbed two pans and a tray. Mama Firefly taught Raven how to cook eggs, bacon, and toast. Otis and Baby were now running around outside. Otis was yelling at Baby for waking him up. Raven gave a small laugh when Otis trudged into the kitchen with a giggling Baby on his back.

"Baby go get grandpa, RJ, and Tiny," Mama Firefly ordered as she sat back and watched Raven cook the food. She was a quick learner.

Otis took a seat at the kitchen table and gave a hungry look to Raven, who had her back to him.

"So how did you sleep Otis?" Mama Firefly asked as she poured milk into seven glasses.

"Fine," Otis grumbled out as Raven turned off the stove and put the eggs, bacon, and toast onto seven plates. Mama Firefly grabbed the silverware and motioned for Raven to sit by Otis.

Otis looked at Raven, who was smiling. "What ya smiling about?" Otis growled. He was not a morning person.

"Now you be nice to her you grump," Mama tsked at Otis. "Raven should be happy she did a good job at cooking breakfast for the first time," Mama Firefly said sweetly as Baby entered the kitchen with the rest of the household following her.

"Today is Halloween," Baby cheered as she sat on the other side of Raven.

"We gonna show those two Dr. Satan?" Grandpa asked as he sat down at the table. Raven looked at the family curiously and Baby giggled at her look.

"Dr. Satan always enjoys getting new test subjects on Halloween," Baby said and Raven gave a small nod before smirking.

"I hope he's not a nice doctor," Raven said and most of the family laughed.

"Oh no, not a nice doctor," Baby giggled before taking a bite of eggs. "Wow Raven this is so good," Baby exclaimed before eating more.

"I'm glad it's ok," Raven said with a soft smile before eating her own plate of breakfast. The family talked of tonight's plans and Raven listened intently as she mentally prepared herself for a new family.

"My old family didn't love me, so I have nothing to lose, but hopefully I will gain something in this," Raven thought before giving Otis a small glance. A strange feeling appeared in Raven's stomach again and she quickly looked away.

"So what do you want to dress up as this Halloween?" Mama asked after taking a sip of milk.

"Anything is fine," Raven said with a small shrug. "What do you think would be good?" Raven asked as she stood up to take her plate, glass, and utensils to the sink to wash them.

"How about a dark fairy?" Baby suggested and Raven paused before the sink.

"That sounds nice," Raven said and gave Baby a bright smile. Baby smiled and quickly finished her breakfast and jumped out of her seat.

"Come on Rufus, let's go get Raven a costume," Baby yelled as she ran outside. Rufus followed quickly with a piece of toast in his hand and a piece of bacon in his mouth. Raven looked at their disappearing forms with a small smile in her eyes.

Mama was laughing at Rufus before he disappeared out the front door. Raven turned back to the sink and finished washing her dishes. Otis walked up behind Raven as she put her dishes in the drying rack.

"Cooked better than I thought ya would," Otis whispered as he pressed his body up against Raven's back.

"I had a good teacher," Raven said with a smile to Mama Firefly before moving to get out from between the sink and Otis. Her attempt at moving came to a halt as Otis wrapped his arms around Raven's waist.

"Otis let Raven go right now, I want to do her hair and makeup before Baby gets back with Raven's costume," Mama Firefly cooed as she stood from the kitchen table. Otis tightened his arms around Raven, who was just standing there relaxed. She felt a small flutter in her stomach.

"Fine," Otis growled as his arms slid away from Raven. He ran his hands over Raven's waist before Mama grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her upstairs. Raven sent Otis a quick look before she disappeared upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

"You're going to have so much fun tonight," Mama Firefly cheered as she sat Raven at her vanity. "Going to look so pretty," Mama cooed as she started putting black eye shadow on Raven's eyelids.

"So what all do you do on Halloween besides giving people to Dr. Satan?" Raven asked after Mama put red shimmer lip-gloss on her lips.

"Oh we party, honey we drink and party the night away," Mama said with a happy laugh.

"I've never had alcohol before," Raven said as Mama started brushing Raven's hair.

"Well don't you worry about a thing, you're going to party as hard as you want and I know you'll have fun," Mama said with a mischievous smile as she set down the brush on the vanity.

A door slammed open downstairs and Baby's childish laughter filled the house. Baby ran upstairs as RJ shut the front door. Baby ran into Mama Firefly's bedroom. She smiled at Raven and said, "So cute."

"Did you find e costume Baby?" Mama asked finishing Raven's hair.

"Yeah I got it," Baby said as she handed a black dress with black fairy wings to Raven. Raven stared at the short dress in silence before letting out a small cry. No one has ever given her something this pretty.

"Thank you," Raven exclaimed as she pulled Baby into a hug. Baby and Mama were both shocked, because Raven had never initiated the hugs. She had accepted hugs, but she never initiated them.

Baby smiled at Mama as she hugged Raven back. "You're welcome sis," Baby said and Mama's smile grew softer.

"Let's get ya dressed in your costume and then me and Baby will get ready," Mama said as she grabbed the costume. Raven slipped out of her clothes and put on the dress. Baby helped Raven with the fairy wings.

Once Raven was in her costume, Baby ran to her room. Mama grabbed a cancan dress out of her closet. Baby ran back into Mama's room with a devil costume in her hands.

"Raven will you check on the boys while Baby and I get ready?" Mama asked sweetly.

"Alright," Raven said softly before slipping out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Raven headed to the living room, where she heard the TV blasting and a few laughs.

Raven stepped into the living room where she saw RJ, Grandpa, and Otis watching TV. Raven scanned the room and did not see Tiny. Raven saw and open spot on the couch Otis was sitting on.

She sat down beside Otis, who immediately wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Where is Tiny?" Raven asked as she felt her heart speed up again when so close to Otis.

"He's in the basement sleeping," Otis answered before cursing at Grandpa, who had turned the TV.

"You look good Raven," RJ said with a smirk. Otis's arm tightened around Raven's waist.

"Thank you," Raven said softly before shooting a glance at Otis, who kept tightening his arm around her waist.

"Otis just tell the gal ya like her dress before she hits ya for bruising her waist," Grandpa said and Otis growled and loosened his grip on Raven's waist a little.

"Ya look good," Otis said quietly in Raven's ear so the others would not hear him.

"Thank you," Raven said with a smile, which made Otis loosen his hold on her waist a little more.

"Let's go to Dr. Satan now," Baby cheered as she and Mama Firefly came downstairs. "I'll go help Tiny get the two rabbits," Baby said before running downstairs.

Raven's eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on her face. Otis gave a dark smile at Raven before grasping her chin and giving her a deep kiss. Raven gasped in surprise before returning the kiss.

Otis's hands slipped up her leg and rested on her upper thigh. Raven shivered at the touch and gripped Otis's shirt in her hands.

"Get him girl," Mama cheered with a wink, which made Raven pull back with heat in her cheeks. Her breathing was a little hard. Otis smirked proudly as he helped Raven off the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've got the rabbits," Baby yelled as Tiny carried Will and Ricky on his shoulders.

"Time for some fun," Otis said as he led Raven and the rest of the family outside. Raven glared at Ricky when he woke up and started struggling on Tiny's shoulder.

"Ricky behave," Raven hissed as she went to get out of Otis's grip and walk over to Tiny.

"Now, now, you can play when we get there," Otis said as he tightened his hold on her waist. Raven glared at Ricky before giving a happy smile to Otis.

"Thank you," Raven said thanking Otis for more than just saying she can hurt Ricky. Otis gave a small smirk and gave Raven's side a small squeeze before rubbing little designs on her waist.

"Well are you enjoying Halloween so far?" Baby asked as she rested her head on Raven's shoulder that was farthest away from Otis.

"Yes," Raven said and gave Baby a quick hug before placing a hand on top of Otis's hand on her side. Baby smirked at Mama, who was smiling widely.

"Good, I knew you would," Baby said and skipped over to stand behind Tiny to glare at Ricky and Will. Ricky gave Baby a pleading look and she just giggled insanely. "You've been so naughty to my little sister. Bad rabbit," Baby hissed before slapping Ricky across the face. "You'll never hurt her again," Baby yelled before running over to Mama.

Mama pulled Baby in a side hug as they started singing. Will groaned as he started stirring. Raven glanced back at Tiny and glared at Will and Ricky.

"Do you want to have some fun with 'em before they see the doctor?" Otis asked in a low voice. A shiver ran down Raven's spine, as her smile grew vicious.

"May I?" Raven asked sweetly with a twisted look in her good eye.

"Of course ya can sweetheart," Mama said happily. Raven smiled but then frowned.

"Pity, I forgot to grab a knife from the house," Raven said downtrodden.

"Here," Otis said and flicked open a knife in front of Raven's eyes.

"Thanks," Raven said as she took the knife with a sweet smile before giving Otis a quick kiss on the cheek. Otis smirked as Tiny slung Ricky and Will off his shoulders. Tiny kept a good hold on Ricky and Will's shoulders.

Raven stood before Ricky, grabbed his hair, and jerked his head back so he would stare into her cold eyes. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he started pleading with Raven.

"Did my pleading for you to stop hurting me do any good when I was younger? No," Raven said harshly before kicking Ricky in the stomach.

"Did my cries for help stop you and your friends from hurting me? No," Raven said louder.

"Pleading for it to end, for all of it to stop never does any good," Raven screamed before stabbing the blade into Ricky's thigh and dragging it through his leg to his knee. Ricky screamed in so much pain that he did not even sound human.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

Baby laughed insanely as she danced around as Raven jerked the blade out of Ricky before slashing Ricky's most used arm. Ricky screamed in pain again before yelling for Raven to stop.

"Ricky, shut up," Raven hissed as she cut Ricky on the cheeks.

"Wake up Will," Raven slapped Will's face. Will groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Raven let his eyes focus, and when they did, he gave her a freaked out look.

"What are you doing? You stupid bitch, get me out of here," Will yelled before glancing at his whimpering and bleeding son. "What did you do to him?" Will yelled growing scared.

"Shut up," Raven hissed as she placed the blade on Will's lips. Now it's my time to give the orders," Raven said evilly as Otis appeared behind her.

"He's just a dumb rabbit," Otis whispered as Raven ran the blade dug into his skin.

"You know, I don't really like rabbits," Raven said maliciously to Otis before slicing off Will's thumb.

"Shit," Will screamed as Raven kicked the cut off thumb away from Will. "You've lost your mind," Will screamed as he tried to stop the blood flow.

"No, I haven't lost my mind. I just changed my ideals a bit. You never had a mind in the first place though," Raven said with a wicked smile as she saw Will in pain. Her body grew warm knowing that she was getting her revenge.

"Doctor time," Baby cheered and Raven shook her head.

"Wait," Raven yelled when Tiny went to grab Will. Tiny backed off as Otis gave Raven a curious look. "An eye for an eye," Raven whispered before slashing the blade through Will's left eye.

Will cried out and covered his bleeding eye. The family laughed as Rufus and Tiny threw Will and Ricky into a large wooden coffin. Raven shook where she stood before busting out laughing.

"Ya feelin' better now Raven?" Mama Firefly cooed before laughing as well when Raven gave the family a large smile.

"Otis," Raven said between laughs.

"What?" Otis asked with a small smirk.

"Come here," Raven said and pointed her finger to the ground in front of her.

"What ya want woman?" Otis asked with a small frown as he approached Raven curiously.

Raven grabbed Otis by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Otis returned the kiss without hesitation as he placed his hands on Raven's hips.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your blade," Raven whispered as she broke the kiss with a pleased smile.

Otis just gave Raven a smirk before pulling Raven closer to him and pulling her into a kiss.

"You two can make out later, now come over here," Baby called out with a trail of giggles after she yelled.

Raven and Otis pulled apart and walked over to the large wood coffin. Rufus closed the lid as Tiny started lowering the coffin down towards dark water. Raven's eyes grew curious as a small chill ran through her back.

Otis rested his head on her left shoulder and whispered, "You don't ever go down there." Raven could tell it was a warning for her own safety.

"I won't," Raven said with her eyes wide as these strange people jumped out of the water and dragged Ricky and Will out of the coffin.

"Let's go party," Baby yelled now running back towards the house.

"Oh Raven, you are goin' to have so much fun," Mama said with a wink and a mischievous smile to her son before leading Raven to the house.

Raven grew excited at the knowledge that she was going to party and have a lot of fun for the first time in her life.

"Rufus and me got the liquor earlier," Baby yelled and Grandpa quickened his pace towards the house.

"Grandpa ya can't drink it all by yourself," Baby yelled before grabbing Raven's hand and making them run towards the house. Baby gave Raven a happy smile when they beat grandpa and reached the house first.

"So what do you want to try first?" Baby asked as she showed Raven the refrigerator filled to the brink with liquor.

"You can pick. I don't know any of these," Raven said and Baby grabbed a bottle and opened it.

"Here try this," Baby said as she put the bottle in Raven's hands. Raven smelled the liquid and scrunched up her nose before taking a drink from the bottle. The liquid burned as it went down her throat. Raven started coughing and Baby giggled.

"What are ya doing givin' her whiskey?" Grandpa asked with a laugh before grabbing a beer.

"It's good, try some more and it won't burn as bad," Baby said as she pushed the bottle towards Raven's lips.

"Alright, alright," Raven said with a small laugh at Baby's eagerness. Raven took another drink of the whiskey. The burn was less this time and Raven kept from coughing.

"See the burn isn't that bad after the first drink," Baby said and gave grandpa a pleased smirk before grabbing a bottle of something else and handed it to Raven.

Raven took a sip of the new drink and gave a small shake from the taste. "What is this?" Raven asked as someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind.

"Tequila," Otis's voice said in her ear as he grabbed the whiskey bottle from Raven's hand and took a drink.

"It's strong," Raven said and Otis gave a low chuckle as he pulled Raven's body flush against his.

"You'll get use to it," Otis said before telling Raven to grab another bottle of tequila. She grabbed another one and Otis led Raven over to the couch. He took off her wings and pulled her into his lap when he sat down.

Raven blushed before enjoying being so close to Otis. Otis grabbed the bottles and set them on the table before grabbing the whiskey and taking a drink. Raven went to grab the tequila, but one of Otis's hands stopped her. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and brought her face close to hers. Raven's eyes grew wide as Otis kissed her. Raven opened her mouth as Otis shared the whiskey with her. When the whiskey was swallowed Otis gave Raven a deep kiss.

Heat filled Raven's cheek as Otis ended the kiss. A devilish smirk appeared on his face when he saw the blush on Raven's cheeks. Raven licked her lips before a smirk appeared on her face.

Raven placed one hand on Otis's chest and her other hand on the back of his neck. "I think tonight is going to be a lot of fun," Raven said before pulling Otis into a kiss. Otis gave a small growl as he tightened his hold on Raven.

"You will definitely have fun tonight," Otis said in a husky voice as he pulled out of the kiss and nipped Raven's neck. Raven let out a small gasp as she clung tighter to Otis.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

"Baby turn on the music," Mama said as she sent a happy look to Otis and Raven. Music filled the room and Baby stole Raven away from Otis, who yelled a curse at Baby.

"I'm going to teach ya how to dance," Baby said before showing Raven a dance that will draw and hold attention. Raven dancing was capturing the attention of Otis.

"She's doin' good," Rufus said which earned a quick glare from Otis. "Go get her," Rufus said to Otis with a knowing look.

Otis gave Rufus a smirk before approaching Raven from behind. Raven gave a few giggles as Otis spun her around.

"Hey Otis, want some tequila?" Raven asked as she held up to the bottle of tequila she had been drinking from while dancing.

"I want you," Otis said lowly in Raven's ear as he took the tequila away from Raven and set it down on a nearby table.

"I want you too Otis," Raven said softly before pulling Otis into a kiss. Otis picked Raven up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Rufus gave a wolf whistle as Otis broke the kiss and gave Raven a lusty look.

"Otis now you be gentle, Raven is a virgin," Mama said as Raven's cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh I'll be good," Otis said as he gave Raven's butt a little squeeze. Raven jumped a little before biting her bottom lip. Otis gave Raven a hungry look as he turned from the room and started carrying Raven upstairs.

Raven opened Otis's door and he kicked it open wide. He tossed her on his bed, which caused her to giggle. Otis shut and locked his bedroom door before taking off his shirt. Raven stopped giggling then.

Otis smirked at the hungry look that appeared in Raven's eyes, while a pink blush colored her cheeks. "Otis," Raven said growing a little nervous.

"Shh, it's fine, you'll enjoy this, just let yourself go," Otis said as he drew closer to Raven.

"Alright," Raven said softly as Otis kissed her on the neck. A gasp escaped her lips when Otis bit her neck. Otis licked the bite mark before helping Raven out of her dress. Raven slipped out of the dress with a small shiver of nervousness kicking in. she had never, ever been anywhere near doing something like this with anyone. Otis noticed the slight hesitation forming in her eyes and her body was beginning to tense.

"Shh," he whispered as he ran his arms up and down her arms and hips. "You've no reason to hide or be shy, not here with me. I don't judge ya," Otis drawled in a somewhat soothing manner. He could not be fully soothing, because truth to be told he was enjoying the small amount of fear in Raven's eyes, but most of him did not want her to fear him.

Raven took a deep breath and slowly let it out as Otis slowly pulled her to his body. She gasped at the feel of her skin touching his. It felt so strange, yet so pleasant. "Warm," Raven whispered as she ran a hand over Otis's collarbone.

"Oh you'll be warmer soon," Otis said as his hands ran down her sides and hooked into the waistband of her underwear. Raven looked at him curiously with a small blush as he started sliding down her underwear. He placed feather light kisses and little nips here there on her body as he slowly slid down her body until her underwear hit the floor. She stepped out of them as Otis stood back up. When he was his full height, he grabbed her butt and gave a good squeeze as he pushed his hips into hers.

Raven's breathing grew less steady as her body reacted to what Otis did. Otis licked his lips as a predator-like gleam appeared in his eyes. Otis led Raven to the bed and made her sit down as he started undoing his jeans. Raven felt so open sitting on the bed while his eyes ran over her body like fire.

She went to cover herself, but Otis stopped her with a small growl. Raven paused and decided to try something out of her own. She reached forward and ran her hands over Otis's arms and abdomen as he took off his pants. Raven let out a big gasp in surprise when he was free of his pants, and she found out he was going without undergarments.

Otis smirked at her look, which consisted of surprise and a deep hunger that sent satisfaction straight down along with a lot of blood. Otis made Raven scoot back on the bed so he could crawl on as well. He saw her bite her lower lip and he felt something in him snap. Otis quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Raven returned the kiss to the best of her ability and released a moan when Otis thrust his pelvis against hers. Otis thrust a few more times before pulling out of the kiss and staring down at her. Raven was panting for air and Otis felt pleased with himself. He let Raven catch her breath a moment, because she looked as if she wanted to say something.

"More, please," Raven said with a small moan. Otis gave a low chuckle before rubbing a very begging area of her body, which made her arch off the bed and more into his touch.

"Ya sure ya want more?" Otis asked huskily.

"Yes, oh yes," Raven pleaded wanting the warmth in her body to grow. She had never experienced this amazing warmth. She always felt warm being cared for with her new family, but this warmth was better. It was heaven to her mistreated body.

"My raven," he whispered before aligning himself and plunging in. Raven silently cried out as she arched off the bed again. Otis stilled after he was fully inside of her. Raven let out a few gasps of pain, Otis pulled her into a slow, and gentle kiss to distract her while the pain started dissipating.

Raven returned the kiss as she slowly rested back on the bed. The pain between her legs was starting to dim and she was not as tense as she was before. Otis slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Raven gave a small hiss from the pain, but as Otis kept doing this repeatedly gently the pain started disappearing and something new was replacing it.

Otis gave a sharper thrust and smirked as Raven's pain disappeared and a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. "Ya warm?" he asked with another sharp thrust and his smirk grew as Raven let out another moan.

"Yes," she said shakily before closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as he picked up rhythm.

"Good," Otis said by her ear before biting her neck and increasing his speed. Soon Raven was meeting him every time and she lost all sense of everything as the pressure inside her tightened. She forgot about anyone in the house who might be listening. She forgot about all the bad things that her old family had done to her. She forgot all of the harsh words, all the lies, and all of the horrible laughter. Right now, all she was thinking about was how much she was glad to be with Otis.

Otis sped up and he lost rhythm as he was brought to the end. Raven cried out as she too felt the pressure grow too much. Otis gave a few shaky breaths before lying down on top of Raven. He pulled her into a satisfied kiss before pulling out of her body and holding her close. Raven smiled and cuddled close to Otis as well. Otis gave her body a squeeze before falling asleep.

"I'm home," Raven thought happily for the first time before she too fell asleep.

Downstairs the family had turned off the television, or more specifically Grandpa turned down the television. He had a large smirk on his face as he said, "Hot damn it's about time, so she finally chose to be his gal."

"Alright, sis is gonna be with us forever now, she really family now," Baby cheered as she hugged Rufus and then Mama Firefly.

"My boy finally got his gal," Mama Firefly whispered happily before she and Baby started giggling and dancing around.

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait on an update. Life has been busy. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

Raven woke up from a knocking on Otis's bedroom door. Raven let out a yawn before looking at Otis. He was facing her with his arm wrapped around her waist and their legs were entwined. Raven smiled and brushed some of his long hair out of his face. She saw him stir in his sleep and she gave a quiet laugh. Raven gently kissed his lips.

She gave a small jump as Otis pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Otis pulled away when the knocking on the door grew louder. "What the hell is it?" he yelled at the door before kissing Raven again.

"Breakfast is ready and some pigs are snooping around," Baby said happily before her tone turned dangerous. Otis growled before jumping out of bed.

"Pigs?" Raven asked confused as she too got out of bed and put on some clothes that Otis threw on the bed for her. She slipped on one of his shirts and his jeans. His jeans fit pretty well. She slipped on her shoes as Otis growled angrily again.

"Stupid cops, they need to stay away from us," Otis said as he grabbed a gun and hid it in the back part of his pants.

"Why are they here?" Raven asked growing worried that the police would try to take her away. She did not want to leave her family.

"We'll just get rid of 'em," Otis said before walking over and handing a knife to Raven. He showed her how to use it real quick before they left his room. Baby hugged Raven quickly before rushing downstairs after Otis. Raven frowned when she saw the cop at the door.

Raven walked downstairs and rushed into the kitchen. Rufus was there and he looked angry, more than angry he looked ready to kill. He grabbed Raven by the arm and led her to the backdoor. "Go hide in the woods, they're asking 'bout ya and your old family," Rufus said as quietly as he could. Raven nodded and ran into the woods behind the house. Rufus gave her a small smile before going back into the house.

Raven walked through the woods to try to find a place to hide, but she froze mid-step when she saw a few police officers standing in the woods in front of her. their backs were turned to her and she went to run away from them, but a twig snapped and there went that plan. They turned towards her quickly and Raven had to think fast since they were giving her questioning looks.

"Oh thank god you found me, the car crashed out in the middle of nowhere and I don't know where everyone else went," Raven said as she made sure her knife was concealed and approached the officers, there were three of them.

The officers sighed and rushed over to her with reassuring smiles. "It's alright miss, you're safe now. We'll find the rest of your family, but how about you just come to the station and we'll keep you safe there. We have food and water there too if you're hungry," one of the officers said as he threw an arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Thank you officer," Raven said kindly as she was led to two squad cars. She sat up front with the officer who had slung his arm around her shoulders. She was surprised that she was not made to sit in back. "Fool," Raven thought with a smile.

The officer got in the driver's seat as the two officers got in the squad car behind them. As they drove down the road a bit, Raven smirked at Spaulding's gas station. Raven slowly reached for her knife and then bent over coughing to cover up slipping it out of her pocket.

"Hey you alright, hey you ok?" the officer asked worried as he slowed down the car a bit and reached over for Raven. Raven lashed out with the knife and slashed his wrist. The officer yelled in pain and before he could grab his gun, Raven slashed his throat. Raven grabbed the steering wheel as the officer started coughing and choking on his blood. He gave Raven a sad look, which just made her smile.

"Thanks for the ride," Raven said before shoving the officer out of the car and she hopped in the driver's seat. She laughed as she saw the squad car behind her swerve to miss their fallen comrade. Raven drove out a bit farther with the squad car hot on her tail. She chuckled at the gun that she held in one hand. She had taken it off the cop's body before she shoved him out of the car.

She turned the car sideways and shot at the cop car approaching her. She smiled when she shot the cop driving the car. His partner tried to grab the steering wheel, but he was not fast enough. Raven jumped out of the car before the other squad car crashed into it. She laughed lowly when she heard the scream of the last living cop when the cars crashed.

Raven waited until the cars stopped moving and then she walked over to see if the cop was still alive. He was screaming for help as he was stuck in the car. The car has been crushed back over his legs and his seatbelt was jammed. He saw Raven and started shouting for help and when he saw her smirk, he started shouting profanities at her.

"Sorry officer, you should watch who you pick up," Raven said before walking away and shooting the engines of the two cars. Raven smiled excitedly when the cars exploded. "I wish Baby could have seen this," Raven said as she heard the screams dying down as the cars went up in flame.

Raven took the bullets out of the gun before throwing the gun into the fire. She ran to Spaulding's gas station and he laughed when he saw her. "Family is worried sick about ya," he said when she entered the station.

"Just got held up, can you get Otis or Rufus to come get me?" Raven asked and Spaulding grabbed his keys.

"I'll take ya," he said and Raven smiled. They went outside and got in his car. Raven was ready to get back home and see if the family was all right. She did not want the cops to have bothered them.

Spaulding soon turned into the Firefly driveway and Raven smiled and waved when she saw a worried Baby and Mama Firefly on the front porch. The squad car was gone and so were the cops.

"Raven," Baby screamed as Spaulding parked the car. Baby ran over to Raven when she got out of the car. Otis was running around the house pulled Raven away from Baby and gave Raven a deep kiss.

"Where the heck did ya go? Rufus said he sent into the woods to hide, but he couldn't find ya after we killed the pigs," Otis said with a tone Raven recognized as worry. Raven pulled Otis into a close hug as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave a sweet and short kiss to his neck.

"Pigs were in the woods and they took me away, but I didn't want to leave my family, so I came back. I wish you all could have seen what I did to them. I know you would have enjoyed the show," Raven said as the family was relieved before laughing. Raven was passed around and gave everyone hugs, before Otis got a hold of her again. He kept holding onto her too the rest of the day and night. He did not want to lose her. Baby and Mama would make kissing faces at the two of them, which caused Otis to scowl and Raven to laugh.

Otis and Raven went to bed that night with hoots and hollers following them all the way. Otis shook his head before yelling at his family, while Raven just gave a few laughs.

"Home sweet home," Raven said before pulling Otis into his bedroom. Otis went into his room with a wide smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own House of 1000 Corpses. I only own Raven, Will, Janine, and Ricky.

Story start

Baby giggled at a pouting, pregnant Raven. "Why can't I go downstairs and play with the rabbits?" Raven asked as she poked Otis in the stomach.

"Because we don't need ya to do too much while you're pregnant," Mama Firefly answered and Raven sighed. She leaned her head on Otis's shoulder and he placed one of his hands on her stomach and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Just a few more months then you'll get to play with those dumb rabbits," Otis said before kissing Raven.

"Alright," Raven said before placing her hand on top of Otis's hand that was on her stomach. "So what do you think the baby will be, boy or girl?" Raven asked Otis and Otis shrugged.

"Either way is fine," he said and Raven shook her head.

"I hope it's a boy," Raven said as she kissed Otis on the cheek. Otis smirked at Raven before smiling. Raven jumped because the baby had kicked.

"The baby kicked, our baby kicked," Otis said already growing a fatherly look in his eyes. Raven smiled as the family gathered around the two of them wanting to feel the baby kick. Baby and Mama Firefly giggled when they felt the young one kick.

"Gonna have a healthy great grandbaby," Grandpa said as he ruffled Raven's hair.

"I'm going to be a grandma," Mama Firefly said realizing that indeed she would be a grandmother. The family laughed at her surprised look, which turned into pure joy.

"Yay I get a young niece or nephew," Baby cooed happily before hugging Raven and then grabbing Rufus and dragging him to town. She was off to go buy things for the baby.

Otis smiled and kissed Raven again before both of them jumped. More kicks happened from the baby, wait no babies. "Twins," Otis yelped before grabbing Raven and kissing her deeply.

"Really?" Mama Firefly cheered and she too placed her hand on Raven's stomach. She felt around a little and then jumped before cheering. "My boy and girl are having twins," she yelled before racing out after Baby and Rufus to tell them the good news. Tiny smiled at Raven from his quiet place on one of the couches. He was happy for his brother and his new sister.

"I love you Otis," Raven said as Otis held her gently.

Otis smiled as he said, "Love ya too, my raven."

"I'm so glad I was welcomed into this family," Raven thought as she cuddled close to Otis with their hands on her stomach above their two babies. "Life is worth living since I've been here," Raven thought before falling into a sweet sleep.

The End


End file.
